


My Christmas Morning

by Yulaty



Series: One of These Days [8]
Category: Produce 101
Genre: Crush, M/M, POV First Person
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: เขาไม่มีอะไรตรงสเป็คผมสักอย่างเลยครับ





	My Christmas Morning

**เขาไม่มีอะไรตรงสเป็คผมสักอย่างเลยครับ**  
หนึ่งเขาเป็นผู้ชาย สองเขาอายุน้อยกว่า สามเขาไหล่กว้างกว่าผมอีกเนี่ย  
สิ่งที่ทำให้เขาโดดเด่นน่าจดจำนอกเหนือไปจากรูปร่างหน้าตาแล้วก็คือสีผม  
ไม่มีใครห้ามเขาเหรอวะว่าอย่ากัดผมทำสีชมพูหวานจ๋อยแบบนี้  
มันน่ารัก มาก  
ผมชอบเขานะ เวลาเขาอยู่บนเวที เวลาที่เขาโชว์ความสามารถ  
เขาเท่ดีว่ะ … แต่ก็เฉพาะเวลาแบบนั้น  
พอลงมาแล้วเขาเป็นเหมือนเด็ก เขาสดใส เขายิ้มตาปิดเป็นเส้นขีด ยิ้มแล้วแก้มขึ้นเป็นลูก ๆ น่าขยำ  
_ให้ความรู้สึกเหมือนเช้าวันคริสต์มาส_  
โควทนี้มาจากมิสเตอร์แอนด์มิสซิสสมิธ — ผมว่ามันน่าจะเป็นความรู้สึกเดียวกัน  
ตอนที่เราได้นอนห้องเดียวกันผมแอบมองเขาบ่อยด้วยความสงสัยว่าเขาใช้อะไรบำรุงริมฝีปาก ทำไมมันถึงได้ดูน่าจูบตลอดเวลาอย่างนั้น  
แต่ก็ไม่พบอะไรพิเศษ เขาไม่ได้ใช้แม้แต่มาส์กสำหรับบำรุงริมฝีปากของลาเนจด้วยซ้ำ  
เขาเหมือนสตรอวเบอรี่ เขาเหมือนเชอรี่ และเขาเหมือนแอปเปิ้ล  
ผมอยากลองกัดเขาดูสักครั้ง  
ผมอยากรู้ว่าเขาจะชุ่มฉ่ำและหวานได้ขนาดไหน  
ผมสงสัยจริง ๆ

เขาชื่อคังแดเนียลครับ  
เขาไม่มีอะไรตรงสเป็คผมสักอย่าง  
**แต่ผมว่าผมตกหลุมรักเขาว่ะ**

**Author's Note:**

> คอมเมนต์ที่แฮชแท็ก #บางวันของอ๋งกับแดน ♡ หรือกดkudosก็ได้ครับ  
> พื้นที่เปิดใจ: เราชอบองเนียล องเนียลที่วางโพสิชั่นแบบนี้แหละ และด้วยความที่ปกติเราอยู่ด้อมฝั่งตะวันตก เราว่าโพสิชั่นมันจะสำคัญแค่เวลาขึ้นเตียง ปกติมันก็ปกติ ทั่วไป สำหรับเราคู่นี้มันไปทางพลาโตนิกมากกว่า (ถึงบางครั้งบางคราวจะแอบคิดไม่ดีบ้าง...) เราก็เขียนโบรมานซ์เฟรนด์ ๆ มองยังไงก็ได้แล้วแต่คนอ่าน แต่ส่วนมากก็ว่าสองคนนี้อยู่ด้วยกันก็พอ กุ๊กกิ๊กไม่ฟิกโพสิชั่นแหละเนาะ สบายใจดี (ไว้ถ้าเขียนแบบฟิกเมื่อไหร่จะแยกไปอีกซีรีส์ครับ ไม่ต้องห่วง) แค่อยากบอก :D


End file.
